


Love Will Tell Us Where To Go

by anneryn7



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonlijah, F/M, Professor!Damon, Professor!Elijah, Professor!Rebekah, Spans over the years, Student!Bonnie, Student!Caroline, Triggers, mild stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. AH. Bonnie is in her senior year of college. She's Prof. Damon Salvatore's TA. He's made his life's mission to try and sleep with her. She isn't having any of that. She's crushing on another professor... Prof. Elijah Mikaelson. Bonnie and Elijah start dating and to say that Damon isn't taking it well is an understatement. Bonlijah over the years. Possible trigger warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Tell Us Where To Go

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I've already written a story about Bonnie in college and Damon as a professor, but this is a different take on things and different ship. Hope ya like it. This turned out to be much longer than I ever anticipated. Get comfy. If you read, please review.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Anneryn

I glanced at the clock on the far wall. I sighed. There's still five minutes left of this lecture. I'm in my senior year of college and I'm in the beginning of my last semester. I thought being a TA would be a good thing, but I've regretted it ever since. Professor Salvatore seemed harmless enough in the beginning, but now, he doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's trying to get into my pants nonstop. Whatever happened to being professional at the work place? I doubt that Damon ever got the memo.

Of course, he wasn't the professor that I was hoping to end up assisting. Professor Mikaelson is… Elijah is something else entirely. Apart from the looks department, he's the complete opposite of Damon. I might have a tiny crush on the man.

"Does anyone have questions over your assignment?" Damon asked the class, jarring me from my thoughts. A quiet murmuring filled the room, but no one asked him anything. He just leaned against his desk smirking. He glanced over at me and I did my best not to make a face. I can feel him undressing me with his eyes. He doesn't even try to be discreet about it. It's not a secret that he's been hoping since my first day that I'd sleep with him.

Pfft, yeah, that'll happen. Not. Not even if hell froze over and Elsa took reign. Not even then.

"I have you papers graded, if you could stop and grab them on your way out, that'd be great." I announced loudly enough for everyone to hear me.

"You're dismissed. Get the hell out. I have better things to do, than stare at angst filled freshmen. Be ready on Monday. The test is killer." Damon told them, as he winked with mischievous vigor. He likes making them squirm. I think he gets off on the authority.

The first student made his way to me and I leafed through my pile and handed him his paper. He glanced at the 'A' and grinned in thanks. I nodded back and continued to hand out the papers. Damon waited until everyone had cleared out, before he shut the door. I started gathering my things and made the mistake of bending down to grab my bag.

"I could get used to that view. What do you say, Judgy? You wanna hold that pose for a few minutes longer? Oh, the things that I'd love to do to that ass." Damon mused. I shot up and spun around, to see that he had moved so that he was right in front of me.

"We've been over this Damon. You're. _**Not**_. My. Type." I enunciated. His smirk broadened. "I would rather forgo sex for the rest of my life, than sleep with you."

"I get it. You're into the ladies. That's fine with me. I'd more than happy just to watch." He winked. I glared at him and suppressed a gag. He's hot and everything but his ego and his personality completely ruin it. He's such a freaking perv. I have no idea why I continue to put up with it.

"Even if I was a lesbian, you'd be the last person who I let watch." I told him. He crept closer and I took a few steps away from him. "Is there anything that you need me to grade over the weekend?" I asked him. He smiled a predatory, shiver-inducing smile. His eyes washed over my modestly clothed body and I instantly felt like I was completely nude.

"Why don't you come home with me and you can grade just how good I look without clothes?" He asked me. I glared at him and inched further away from him.

"Or I could stab myself instead? Or file sexual harassment? Maybe it's just me, but both of those alternatives sound a lot better than all _**that**_." I quipped, motioning to his body. His smirk faltered and he studied me.

"You know that you'll give in one day. It's only a matter of time, Bonnie." He sighed, dismissively. I took that as my cue and started walking towards the door. Just as I started to pull it open, he leaned over me and pushed it closed. His lips grazed my ear and I felt his hot breath on my neck. "And I'll have you know that I'm a fantastic fuck and a _**very**_ giving lover. I bet you taste _**sinful**_." He whispered. I shuddered and I didn't have to turn to see him to know that he was smirking.

"And I'll have you know that I have pepper spray in my pocket and I've been _**itching**_ to try it out." I countered. He moved his hand and the door opened. I started to fall backwards, but arms reached out to steady me. I looked up and saw a very concerned looking Elijah Mikaelson. Speak of the devil.

He's another professor here and I wish to goddess that I'd been assigned with him, instead. The man is a babe. I'm talking an old-fashioned, treats women with respect, could melt ice caps with his smile, eyes that could smolder anything in their gaze, handsome as hell, _**babe**_. …Not to mention how he looks in his pants. Damn. I repeat, _**damn**_.

"Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize that you were leaning against the door." He apologized, profusely. I gave him a warm smile.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Thank you, for catching me." I replied breathlessly, trying to gesture to his hold on me, but failing, because he was still holding both of my arms. He smiled at me and I swear, my knees threatened to buckle.

"It was my pleasure. I'd never let a beautiful woman fall, on my account." He told me. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

"Did you need something Elijah?" Damon asked the attractive man who was still cradling me in his arms. Damon's tone made it clear that Elijah wasn't welcome here.

"Yes, actually, I was wondering if you had a spare flash-drive that I could borrow. Mine died on me. I'm afraid." Elijah said evenly.

"I don't, actually." Damon replied tightly. Elijah nodded, once, with a knowing smirk playing on his lips. Was the flash drive just an excuse to come in here and rescue me? Not that I'm complaining, because he can catch me any day. I'm cool with it. Really.

"I do." I volunteered. Elijah's smirk grew. "It's in my bag… I just need my arms back." I told him, quietly. Elijah chuckled and let me go. I dug through my bag, until I found what I was looking for. It's a good thing that I always keep spares of everything on me. I handed him the drive and smiled at him, unable to help myself. If this was _The Hunger Games_ , Damon would be Primrose and I would be Katniss. For Elijah, you bet your ass that I'd volunteer as tribute. Who wouldn't? Have you seen the man?!

"Thank you…" He breathed. It took me a second to realize that he probably didn't know my name. We've never spoken before.

"Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett," I introduced myself.

"Elijah Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, sincerely. He turned his attention back on Damon. "Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee, Damon?" He asked, cordially. I glanced at Damon to see his eyes narrow.

"Bourbon is more speed and I already have plans." Damon replied in a cool, unapologetic tone. Elijah didn't seem fazed.

"Would I be able to persuade you into joining me for coffee?" Elijah asked me. His eyes twinkled, like this is what he wanted all along.

"I would love to." I told him, with a small smile.

"Very well, shall we go?" He asked me, offering me his arm. I nodded.

"We shall." I agreed.

"Bonnie," Damon called from behind me. I sighed and turned to see what he wanted. "We're not done here." He told me.

"I'm pretty sure that we are. You don't have anything for me to grade over the weekend. So, I'll see you Monday." I reminded him, before walking out arm in arm with Elijah freaking Mikaelson. I knew that Damon was glowering behind us and it made this so much more satisfying. Maybe he'll finally back off. Wouldn't that be something?

"Be care Elijah. You wouldn't want the dean to find out that you're fraternizing with students. You wouldn't want to get a reputation that could threaten your tenure… Would you?" Damon threatened from behind us. Elijah stopped and turned to face Damon. He didn't look affected, at all.

"What kind of reputation would you be referring to, Damon?" Elijah asked him quietly. "Because I'm fairly certain that you're known as the professor that cannot stop bedding his students and you don't even have tenure here. I fail to see the problem." Elijah put him in his place and we left him standing there.

* * *

"Do you enjoy your job?" Elijah asked me, before taking a sip of his coffee. That's a loaded question, if I've ever heard one. I shook my head.

"Not at all," I told him, honestly. "I don't mind the students or grading, but Damon is another story." I sighed. Elijah laughed.

"Why is that?" He pressed. I shrugged.

"He's hornier than an entire frat house." I replied, bluntly. Elijah cracked a smile.

"And his pursuits aren't welcome?" He guessed. I nodded and took a drink of my hot, delicious beverage of choice. "And you have spoken to him about this?"

"Yes and he doesn't care. Story of my life. At least the year is half over." I sighed.

"Have you filed a complaint?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm trying not to. Having a job is nice and there's no proof that he was actually harassing me. If things get worse, then I will." I admitted. It kind of feels nice to say it out loud.

"Perhaps if I court you, he'd leave you be." He offered. I wrinkled my nose and smiled.

"'Court me?'" I echoed. "So old-fashioned," I teased. "I doubt it, but I wouldn't be opposed to being courted. Can professors even date students?" I asked him. He looked at me, quizzically.

"There isn't a rule strictly forbidding it, so long as the student in question isn't in the professor's class." He replied, smoothly.

"It's one of those 'unspoken rules' – isn't it?"

"Yes, but I doubt anyone will give either of us trouble." He said, offhandedly.

"I think you're underestimating Damon."

"Then we'll have to be discreet – won't we?" He proposed.

"Mr. Mikaelson who knew you had a naughty side?"

* * *

I spent the better part of my weekend with Elijah. He's surprisingly down to earth. He doesn't make me feel like a piece of meat. He treats me like his equal and it's refreshing.

* * *

I was lying down on his living room floor, finishing up some school work. I've already finished my thesis. Apart from finals, I don't have to worry about much the rest of the semester. I've never had any issues staying on top of my school work; college hasn't been any different. I strive in school. I always have.

"Perhaps you should take a break, Bonnie." Elijah suggested, sitting down on the floor next to me. I peered up at him and make a face.

"I just need to finish writing this paragraph and I'm all yours. I'm on a roll and I can't stop now." I told him. He nodded and I turned my attention back on my paper. I finished typing on my laptop, but I still felt his eyes on me.

"Is your paper due Monday?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"It's due in a couple of weeks, but I'm just about finished. I don't like leaving things, until the last minute."

"Good work ethics are hard to come by." He mused. I nodded as I finished writing the last sentence. I did a quick spell check and saved my work, before turning off my laptop. "You're enchanting – you know? Especially when you're concentrating on something, I cannot keep my eyes off of you."

"Professor Mikaelson, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you're flirting with me." I replied, coyly. I rolled onto my back, so I could look up at him. He smirked and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Perhaps, your assumption was correct?" He mused.

"Is that right?"

"Yes," he breathed, before he tentatively touched his lips to mine. I pressed mine back, just barely, before pulling away. We've talked about it and we both agree that we should take it slow. I doubt that either of us would be penalized for dating, but I don't want to flaunt it, either… Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to rub it in Damon's face, a little. Having him back off would be a definitely plus.

"You're good at that." I told him. He smiled.

"So, I've been told." He teased. I laughed and kissed him, again. He touched his forehead to mine. "How about I make dinner?" He offered. A man who knows how to treat a woman and can cook? Jackpot.

"That sounds great. Thank you."

* * *

I may have put extra care into my appearance, without realizing it, Monday morning. When I walked into Damon's classroom, I realized my mistake. His eyes lit up and I knew that if it weren't for the students in the room with us, he would say something beyond inappropriate. I wasn't dressed any less modestly, but I definitely played up my assets. It's still cold outside, since it's still winter. So, I had on dark skinny jeans, boot socks, gray leather boots, a crimson camisole, a tight-fitting gray sweater and a pale green scarf. My hair was behaving for once and I took the time to play up my eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Bennett. You look _**very**_ nice, this morning." Damon complimented me, as his eyes hovered on my body.

"Thanks," I replied, coolly, as I breezed by him and took my seat at the TA desk. I sifted through the papers that I'd be handing back today and waited for Damon to start his lecture. I didn't have to wait long, but I had to ignore the fact that his eyes always came back to me, throughout the entire class. Class droned on and finally, it was over. I handed back the papers and grabbed my things.

"Bonnie, could you hang back, please?" He asked me, flashing me a smile that would have lesser women on their knees and half-naked, already. I gave him a curt nod and waited until the last student left the class. I stayed next to the open door, so I could leave, if I needed to.

"What is it, Professor Salvatore?" I asked him. His eyes lit up and he licked his lip.

"I was just wondering if you were going to make a habit of dressing up for my classes?" He asked me. I snorted and shook my head.

"Trust me, when I say that it wasn't for you." I corrected him. He just smirked.

"When are you going to give me a chance, Bonnie? I'm not that bad and I'm definitely not as bad as you seem to think I am… unless you want me to be." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not interested, Damon. Let it go. Go pray on someone else… You know – someone who wants you." I advised him. I gripped my things tighter and stood up a little straighter.

"I don't want anyone else, Bonnie. I want _**you**_." He whispered. "Just give me one night. What have you got to lose?" He pressed.

"My sanity, my dignity, my appetite…" I retorted. His smirk grew more malicious.

"You're just fighting the inevitable." He tried, again. I shook my head.

"I'm really not, Damon and I'm really not interested. Besides, I'm seeing someone." I figured this is as good of a time as any. And hey, if it wipes that self-indulgent smirk off his face, then that's just a bonus.

"Who?" He asked, clenching his fists.

"Oh, you know him." I told him, brushing it off, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Just tell me who you're seeing, Bonnie." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Careful, Professor Salvatore, you're being to sound like a jealous boyfriend and we've never dated before." I ignored his request, again. He sighed and I could tell that I was pissing him off. Good. Every time I've asked him to stop flirting with me and be professional, while I'm working with him, he ignores me.

"Who?" He repeated himself.

"Professor Mikaelson," I replied, before walking out of the room. He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back. He slammed the door, so we couldn't be overheard.

"You're what?!" He growled.

"I didn't stutter. You heard me just fine. I don't know what you're problem is. This whole possessive thing and chasing after people who aren't interested is such a turn off – it's not even funny! Has this even worked on anybody?! Cut it out, Damon, or I'm filing sexual harassment. This ends here." I pushed him away from me.

"You're going to change your mind, Bonnie."

"No, I won't." I promised. He pushed me back against the wall and then slammed his lips on mine, before I could blink. I bit down on his lip – hard – then slapped him. I heard the smack, before I felt my hand stinging. He pulled away from me and looked surprised. "Don't do that again." I threatened him.

"Or what?! Are you going to have your _**boyfriend**_ beat me up?" He taunted me.

"I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me. I'm quitting. Consider this my resignation." I spat at him. Damon pulled me back to him and pinned my arms, so I couldn't move away from him. He crushed his mouth to mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. I staggered under his weight and we both crashed to the floor. He pinned my hands above me and felt me up, over my clothes. I wedged a leg between his and kneed him in the balls. He cried out and I head-butted him. I fished my pepper spray out of my pocket and sprayed him in the face. I grabbed my things and ran from the room, straight to the dean's office.

"Can I help you?" She asked me. I nodded, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett. I'm the TA for Damon Salvatore. He tried to force himself on me, in his classroom. He's been hitting on me for months and I've been ignoring it, because he hasn't tried anything worse. He didn't, not until recently. He pinned me to the door last Friday and today he did the same, but it escalated." The words were falling out of my mouth, before I could stop them. I told her what happened and her expression turned grim.

"Miss Bennett, please stay here. I'm going to get security to escort Mr. Salvatore to my office." Ms. Hamilton advised me. I nodded and watched her leave. I fidgeted nervously, as I watched the school dean go get Damon. True to her word, she had security drag him back. I moved to the other side of the office and security sat him in the empty chair. The dean was glaring at him from her seat. "Is there anything that you have to say for yourself, Professor Salvatore?" She asked him, coldly. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Miss Bennett took things out of context. That's it." Damon assured her, trying to flash her his normal, charming smile.

"How so?" She pressed.

"She tried to seduce me and when I acted on it, she freaked out. She started spouting a bunch of nonsense and pepper-sprayed me." He waved at his face as evidence.

"You didn't pull her back into your classroom and pin her, so she couldn't leave?" The dean asked him. He opened his mouth and closed it. "She didn't reject your advances and you didn't try to force yourself upon her?" She added.

"It was harmless. I didn't think she was serious." Damon argued. "What proof do you have?" He asked. Ms. Hamilton frowned.

"I'm afraid you're right, Damon. But hear me, when I say this, this university takes accusations like this very seriously. You're suspended without pay for thirty days. You're not to step foot on this campus in that time. You are not to make any contact with Miss Bennett at all, during this school year. Am I clear? Another incident like this and you will be terminated. I don't care how qualified you are. I will not allow someone who forces themselves on women to be employed here. It is a disgusting thing that I will not tolerate."

"And what about professors dating students? Is that tolerated?" He asked.

"There are no rules strictly against it, unless the student in question is in the professor's class, assuming both are of legal age." She responded. Her glare grew even colder.

"So, it wouldn't be a problem that Miss Bennett and Professor Mikaelson have started seeing each other?" He asked her. My face grew hot and I became suddenly aware of the throbbing in the back of my head. How hard did I hit the floor?

"Miss Bennett, are you in Elijah's class?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No, ma'am, I'm not." I assured her.

"How old are you, Bonnie?" She asked me, her voice softening.

"I'm twenty-one, Ms. Hamilton." I replied.

"Very well. Mr. Salvatore, I can see no reason why Miss Bennett and Mr. Mikaelson's relationship would be a problem. It is advised that you keep the public displays of affection to a minimum, however, so Mr. Mikaelson can maintain a professional image." She advised me. I nodded.

"Of course," I agreed.

"I'm glad that we understand each other." She told me. "Mr. Salvatore, please collect your belongings and leave the premises. The security guards will escort you out of the building. Miss Bennett, you'll be reassigned to another professor. I have just the woman in mind. She just had her assistant quit this morning. There is no reason that you should be penalized, because someone couldn't keep his hands to himself." Ms. Hamilton dismissed Damon and the guards. She asked me to hang around outside of her office, until Damon left.

She called Elijah down, to probably give him the same lecture that I received. Elijah didn't say anything, as he walked into her office, but he looked like he wanted to. He shut the door behind him and I didn't try to eavesdrop. I sat in one of the chairs in the hallway and waited for him. I didn't have any classes today, but I should probably meet the professor that I'll be working for, before I go the doctor. My head is just hurting worse than before. This is not how I wanted today to go.

I didn't have to wait long for Elijah. When he left the dean's office, he was all smiles. He helped me to my feet and made a show of inspecting me for injuries. I could see that his smile was forced, while he was close like this. He looks furious. I don't really blame him.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked me quietly. I stiffened and shrugged. "Bonnie," he pressed.

"My head is killing me, but I want to meet my new boss first." I admitted. He sighed, but didn't argue with me. He looped his arm through mine and led me away from the dean's office. "We're supposed to keep the PDA down." I reminded.

"That is the last thing on my mind, right now, Bonnie. You could have a concussion. If you insist on staying longer than necessary, then I am going to escort you to your professor's room. She does not have a class, at present and I am finished with my classes for the day." The way he said it, it sounded final and I was too tired to argue. I let him guide me. We stopped in front of an office with a blonde woman inside. Elijah knocked on the open door. She looked over at us.

"Come in 'Lijah. You must be Bonnie." She smiled at us. "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson. I'm Elijah's younger sister. You'll be my new TA." She introduced to us.

"I didn't realize you worked here, too." I replied, lamely. She laughed.

"'Lijah doesn't make it a habit out of telling people that we're related, but I can't imagine why. We've always been so close. Haven't we, brother?" She teased him. He gave her a soft smile.

"Play nice, Rebekah." He reminded her.

"I'm always nice, unless I've been provoked and dear Bonnie has done nothing to provoke me. Besides, the school has been buzzing that she got Salvatore tossed out. It's such a shame he wasn't sacked. He's always been much too aggressive for my taste. Something tells me that we'll get along just fine. Besides, us girls have to stick together." Rebekah is right. I think we'll get along well. She's definitely a nice change of pace, after Damon.

"It's nice to meet you, Rebekah." I assured her. She smiled.

"I'll see you soon, 'Bekah. I need to take Bonnie to the hospital. I think she may have gotten a concussion from Mr. Salvatore." Elijah gritted out his name. Rebekah nodded.

"Of course, go, what are you still doing here? Shoo!" She rushed us out the door. The more I moved, the more I was convinced that Elijah was right. I'm getting dizzy and nauseous. He seemed to notice, before halfway to his car, he picked me up and carried me to the rest of the way. I was too out of it to argue with him.

* * *

Elijah was right about the concussion. Only I would get concussed by falling. I was given strict orders by the doctor, but I was too out of it to pay attention to most of them. I had a migraine from hell. Luckily, Elijah paid attention. He insisted on taking me back to my dorm room. He even called Caroline for me.

I had to listen to her freak out about my concussion and her freak about not knowing I started seeing him. I meant to tell her, but she was away with Matt over the weekend and I missed her this morning.

* * *

I didn't have to miss any schooling, but I did have to take it easy. It was refreshing knowing that Damon wouldn't be at school and I didn't have to work with him anymore. Rebekah was great. She filled me in on the other Mikaelson siblings that I have yet to meet. They definitely sound like colorful characters, especially Klaus and Kol.

"Bonnie, be a dear and collect the tests for me, please?" Rebekah asked me. I nodded and did as she asked. "Alright class, that concludes our class for today. Come back next week ready for history." She announced. Idle chatter filled the room and people continued to hand me their tests on their way out. "Would you mind grading these tonight, Bon?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Not at all," I told her. She beamed.

"I made you an answer key, so it shouldn't take you too long. I don't want you to strain yourself while you're concussed. My brother would kill me and I know how fond Elijah is of you."

* * *

The month breezed by and soon, I was seeing Damon around campus again. He stayed within the guidelines given to him. He didn't talk to me or approach me, but more often than not, I caught him staring at me. He still found something to be smug about; his smirk was evidence of that.

I really shouldn't have been surprised when I found a note tucked into the side of my dorm door, but I was. It shook me to my core. I didn't have to read it to know who it was from. This screams Damon. I untucked the note and opened it.

' _Bonnie, it's so good to see your sexy self around school, again. That's what I've missed the most, this past month. Your ass looked so nice today. ;) I bet it would look even better without those jeans. Give 'Beks my best. I'll be around. –Your Secret Admirer'_

I fumed and crumbled up the paper, before throwing it into the trashcan. He just does not give up! I can't believe him! It's never going to stop and I can't prove that it was him. Whatever. Three months and I'm done with school. Three months and I graduate. Three months and no more Damon Salvatore. Thank _**God**_.

* * *

"Bon, are you okay?" Caroline asked me, as she walked into the dorm room. I shook my head. She looked at me, concerned. "What happened?" She pressed.

"Damon left a note for me. He's not letting this go. I'm so tired of all of this, Care. I'm so tired of _**him**_." I sighed. "Whatever, right? I'm not going to let him bring me down. Eventually, he'll just find a shiny, new toy to play with and he'll forget all about me. I just hope it's sooner than later and she's willing."

"That's the spirit, but if he doesn't stop, you need to say something. People like him, they don't stop; they escalate. I don't want to see you get hurt because of him, Bon. He's dangerous. If it gets worse, promise me, that we'll go back to the dean." She made me promise. I nodded.

"I promise, Care. I promise."

"Good. Now get up, I'm dying for some caffeine."

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight, Bonnie." Elijah mused, as he let me inside his house. I smiled at him and let my eyes rake over his finely clothed body. He's always in a suit – so well dressed. You know what they say about a sharp dressed man.

"You don't look so bad, yourself." I told him. He grinned and pulled me in for a kiss. I melted into it and wrapped my arms behind his neck and stood on my tiptoes, so I could reach him, easier. He picked me up and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and pulled away. His grip on me tightened and he cupped my butt, so I wouldn't fall.

"You could tempt even the most righteous of men." He whispered. I smirked, unable to help myself.

"I dunno. Could I?" I played along. He nodded. "What about you, Elijah? Do I tempt you?" I asked him, quietly.

"You always tempt me, Miss Bennett." He told me. I bit back a moan. He knows how hot I think it is, when he calls me that. "Heaven forbid we ever marry. Imagine the damage I could do, if I called you Mrs. Mikaelson." He tempted me, like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I know we're taking this slow. So, we should probably change the subject." I told him. He nodded, but didn't put me down.

"Easier said than done, isn't it?"

"Very." I replied. He carried me to the couch and we settled into a movie and snuggled together. It's nice.

* * *

Our relationship isn't like any other that I've ever been in. It's a definite change of pace, not that I'm complaining. We're really taking our time and getting to know each other. He knows my hopes and dreams. I know his past and what happened during his childhood. I know that he's serious about us, despite the short time that we've been together. He knows that I'm equally committed and that I can't even see myself with anyone else.

It's been three months and I only have two months left of school. To say that I'm enjoying myself is an understatement. When I'm with Elijah, it feels like he makes me a better version of myself. I'm not any different, really. I'm just… I'm me, but I'm me with him, too. We're ourselves, together. If that even makes sense.

Damon hasn't left any other notes, or spoken to me in any way. He's been keeping his distance, just watching and lurking. It's been just enough to make me paranoid and uncomfortable. The dean has been true to her word and she's been watching Damon like a hawk. He won't be able to get away with anything major, without her knowing. It's a relief knowing that she really does take her job seriously.

Rebekah and I have gotten close, fast. She and Caroline even get along well. Caroline has been spending a lot of time with Matt, but I don't think that they're anything more than friends. I know they love each other, but I think it's more platonic than anything else. Rebekah met Matt the other day and I think it's safe to say that there were definite sparks between them. Rebekah wants Caroline to meet Klaus. She thinks that they'd really hit it off. That's something that I can't wait to see.

Wouldn't it be something if I ended up married to Elijah and Caroline married his brother? We'd be one big, really interesting family. That's for sure. Only time will tell, but Elijah and I are definitely not rushing into anything.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Elijah asked me, as I burrowed into his chest. I nodded.

"It's not every day you graduate from college." I replied.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered. I smiled up at him and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"How would you like to celebrate?" He asked me.

"I'm pretty sure Caroline is throwing a party and she's expecting us to go, since we won't be limited on our PDA anymore. I suggest we drink copious amounts of alcohol." I shrugged. He laughed.

"Sometimes, I forget just how young you are." He mused.

"I'm not that much younger than you." I reminded him. He nodded. I'm twenty-one and he's twenty-eight. I'll be twenty-two in a month. Seven years isn't that big of a difference. Elijah is a genius and breezed through school in half the time than he should have.

"That may be true, but that does not mean that I am going to hinder you living your life."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, as I pushed myself off of him and sat up to face him. He sighed and did the same.

"I have lived my youth, Bonnie. I refuse to ask you to throw yours away, because we are in a relationship." He explained.

"What the hell, Elijah? You're not that much older than I am! Where is this even coming from? I wouldn't be with you, if I didn't want to be. I enjoy spending time with you. I don't want this to change. No one said anything about settling down, right now. Why can't I do all of the things that I was planning to do, with you? I'm not asking you to pick up everything and go with me, unless you want to. Is asking you to have faith in us and wait for really too much to ask? Tell me now, so I don't invest any more of my time in our relationship, if it is." I snapped.

"I don't want to pressure you, Bonnie. I would not be able to live with myself, if I did." He said, instead. He placed a hand on top of mine and I ripped mine away.

"You're not pressuring me, Elijah. You make me feel things that I didn't even know that I could feel. When we decided to give this a shot, we both agreed that we would go slow and take our time. That doesn't need to change. Does it? I have to travel to write the history of occult and lore books, if I get my grants. I would never cheat on you or throw this away. You mean too much to me. This means too much. _**We**_ mean too much. Don't give me some half-assed excuse about this being about me, because you're scared." I called him out. He looked taken aback and I knew that I caught him off of guard. "You're easier to read, than you think you are. Who hurt you?" I asked him, softly. He chuckled, dryly.

"I forget how perceptive you are, Bonnie." He breathed. "You are not wrong. You should get comfortable. I'm afraid that it's a long story." He suggested. And he was right. It was. He told me about Katerina – his first love. Klaus made it his life's mission to have her heart, even though he didn't want it, not really. He just wanted bragging rights, that he would finally be the one claim the Petrova virgin. He knew about Elijah's feelings, but Katerina was pressured by her family to date Klaus, so she did. She was terrified of her father. She didn't hide the fact that she had feelings for Elijah. They sneaked around for months, before she and Klaus got serious. After Klaus used her, he threw her away, like yesterday's trash and she never spoke to either of them, again.

He didn't give me all of the details, just the gist of things. My heart broke for him. I don't blame him for being cautious or skeptical. Something good did come out of it, eventually. Apparently his brother, Klaus, had a change of heart and he's no longer a self-serving, cold-hearted asshole. I just hope that's true. Rebekah already played match-maker and Caroline and Klaus have been out on a couple of dates.

"I get it, Elijah, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up on you. Do you want this to work? I need to know, right now." I asked him, cutting to the chase. I'm too tired to pussyfoot around the subject.

"I want this to work, so badly, it scares me, Bonnie." He admitted. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him.

"Then stop pushing me away. This is going to work. I don't want anyone, but you." I promised.

"I'll do my best to try. I promise."

* * *

I was cheering at the top of my lungs, as I threw my graduation cap in the air with all of the others. I felt rejuvenated and relieved. It feels amazing to be a college graduate. I got the news earlier that my grant requests were approved, too. I start travelling after this summer. Elijah and I are firmly on track. We're both committed and I think that he believes that I won't leave him, like Katerina did.

"We did it! I can't believe we actually did it!" Caroline screamed, excitedly. Tyler picked her up and spun her around. I laughed and hugged Vicki. I can't believe we actually did it. The past four years have flown by. I feel exhilarated.

After the cheering died down, I looked around to find Elijah. Arms wrapped around my middle and I spun around, smiling. Damon smiled back at me. My smile dropped.

"Let me go." I told him, coldly.

"Now, is that any way to greet your favorite professor?" He quipped, tightening his grip around me.

"I'm sorry. Did everyone else who teaches die?" I snapped. "Let me go, Damon." I glared at him. He kept his smirk, but he released me.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Damon." Elijah told him, coolly. Elijah is always cool and collected. Seeing him angry is a little frightening.

"I'd hate you for you to do something to piss off my brother." A cocky guy with short curly hair told Damon. That must be Klaus.

"He's not lying." Rebekah chimed in.

"Is he the shit you told me about, Beks?" A brunet asked her. She nodded.

"That's him, Kol." She answered.

"You won't be told again. Leave her alone." Elijah threatened Damon. I'd be lying if I didn't think it was at least a little hot. Protective Elijah is definitely a turn on.

"I'll be seeing you around, Bonnie." Damon winked and walked away.

"Ugh. So much to hoping that he'd leave you alone after graduation… He just can't take a hint." Caroline sighed.

"Tell me about it." I agreed.

"Bonnie, I'd like you to meet my family." Elijah told me.

"It's about damn time, 'Lijah." Rebekah scolded him. He just smiled.

* * *

The Mikaelsons are great. I've had a blast with them and Caroline. Caroline managed to get them all to agree to stay for her celebratory graduation party. I pulled Elijah to the dance floor, after way too many jello shots. He spun me around with skilled perfection. I giggled and got into the music. We danced together for song after song.

"May I cut in, brother?" Rebekah asked Elijah. He smiled and nodded. I giggled and gave him a kiss, before he left to get a drink. "Come on, BonBon. Let's get our dance on." She grabbed my hand and started grinding on me, shamelessly. "So what's the deal with Matt?" She asked me. I laughed. Of course she wanted to get information.

"He's a great guy. I've known him, since I was born." I replied, placing my hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

"Is he single?" She asked me.

"Painfully," I replied.

"Is he interested in me?"

"Definitely," I nodded.

"Perfect." She beamed and we continued our dance, for a while, before Elijah cut back in. We stayed that way for a while and I watched Beks make her move on Matt. They're so adorable; it's almost gag worthy – _**almost**_.

* * *

Elijah and I got separated, because I needed to use the bathroom. I scanned all of the faces in the crowd, but I couldn't see him. I staggered through the party and used to walls to help support myself. I know that I drank more than I should have, but I shouldn't be this bad off.

What's going on with me? I'm not feeling so hot… It doesn't feel right. My vision blurred and I had to grab onto something to steady myself. I felt arms help correct my balance.

"Whoa, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked me that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I nodded, or at least I tried to. Why am I so dizzy?

"Who are you?" I asked instead, proud that I asked with a minimal slur. The man chuckled.

"I'm just a friend, Bonnie, just a friend." He replied. I know him. The name is on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't think of what it is. I sighed.

"I need to sit down. The room is spinning." I whispered. "Where's Elijah? I want Elijah." I told the mystery man, that I couldn't really see.

"Let's get you some place to sit down and I can find him for you – alright? How does that sound?" He asked me. I nodded, again. I stumbled over something and clung to whoever was helping me. He chuckled and it jarred something in my memory. It's becoming clearer. "Here we are." He said, bringing me into an empty bedroom. I can't even remember whose house this is. Someone volunteered his or her place, so Care could throw the party. He helped me sit down on the bed and then pushed me back. I was too dazed to do anything. Everything was still spinning, but it wasn't spinning as bad. I saw his face and gasped.

"Damon, I don't want you to be here. Why are you here?" I asked him, stupidly. I can't think straight. "Did you put something in my drink?" I asked, thinking back. I don't remember leaving my drink anywhere, but it's not hard to squeeze a few drops of something in a cup, while someone isn't paying attention – is it? "Where's Elijah. I want Elijah!" I told him, my voice rising.

"He's not here, Bonnie. I am. I told you that I would be seeing you around and I always keep my promises. You know that you want this just as much as I do. I don't know why you keep on fighting this. Just give in." He tried to coax me. I felt his lips hit my neck and I gasped.

"But I don't want you. I told you that. Besides, you totally sound like a rapist, when you say things like that. Do you know that? You know, you'd be hot, but then you talk and get creepy and that's a total turn off. You know who's not a turn off? Elijah. He's _**such**_ a babe and he always looks _**so**_ good in his suits. He's so sweet and the opposite of you." I rambled, giggling. He bit down on my neck and I cried out. "Ow! Get off of me!" I yelled at him.

"Do you ever stop talking, Judgy?!" He snapped at me. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I don't like you, Damon. Why would I listen to you?! Go away! I don't want you here! You've done nothing but make my senior year uncomfortable!" I tried to wiggle away from him, but the dizziness was too much and I was starting to get nauseous. He pinned me down, easily.

"I know you want me, Bonnie. Stop lying to yourself." Damon gritted out, as he moved a hand underneath my dress.

"No! I don't!" I screeched. Oh, my God. Between the situation and the alcohol and the drugs, I'm becoming hysterical. Everything feels fuzzy and I'm aware enough to realize that I'm not in my right mind, but there's nothing that I can do about it.

"Bonnie! Are you in there?!" Caroline called out from outside of the room.

"Caroline!" I screamed. Damon backhanded me and crushed his lips to mine. I tried to struggle away from him, but it was useless. He's too strong and I'm too out of it. Oh, my God. I need to get out of her, now. I couldn't process things before, but now, I'm really starting to panic.

"Bonnie! Can you hear me?! I can't open the door! It's locked! I'm getting help! I won't let that bastard hurt you!" Caroline yelled from outside.

"What's the matter, Bonnie? You've never been with a man before?" Damon leered as he yanked down my underwear. I fought against him harder and managed to get a hand free. I clawed at his face and my thumb found his eye. He was barely paying attention to me. I heard him unbuckle his pants and I felt him press against me. I pushed against his eye with my thumb, as hard as I could. He howled in pain and hit me. I grunted, but kept pushing. He hit my hand away and another blow landed on my face. "You stupid bitch!" He snarled. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but I saw him holding a hand to his face. The look he gave me was lethal and I shivered. His fist landed on my stomach and I tumbled off of the bed.

I heard someone banging on the door. I could hear it shaking. The door busted open and I saw a pissed off looking Elijah and Kol. Kol rushed over to me and Elijah hit Damon.

"You will never put your hands on her, again." Elijah growled.

"Bonnie, darling, stay with me. It's going to be okay." Kol whispered. I tried to nod, but everything was starting to go black.

* * *

I winced as I woke up. I tried to open my eyes and struggled. Where am I? Bright lights and annoying beeping sounds? I pushed myself until I was sitting up and I tried to stand up. I felt tugging on my arms. I blinked, trying to clear my vision. I have IVs coming out of my arm. What? I felt my heart race and my breathing quicken. I know I'm breathing, but it feels like I'm running out of air. I glanced around and saw that I was in a hospital room. I clutched a hand to my chest and tried to calm down, with no avail.

"Bonnie? Oh, my God! Elijah! She's awake! I need a nurse!" Caroline yelled. I peered at her and my heart started racing even faster.

"Can't breathe," I hissed.

"Someone hurry!" Caroline called. Elijah came running in and I felt his hands cradle my face. He tilted my face, so I was looking up at him. His lips were on mine, before I could comprehend what was happening. He moved his lips on mine, until I responded. When he pulled away, I realized that I could breathe again.

"How did you do that?" I asked him, softly. He gave me a wry smile.

"Holding your breath stops panic attacks, so I kissed you." He replied, gently. I nodded.

"When I did I get here?" I asked, just as the nurse walked in. She smiled at me and I didn't pay her any attention. I just focused on Elijah.

"You've been here for three days. They had to flush all of the drugs out of your system. You slept for most of it. You were severely dehydrated and your body needed to recuperate. You're pretty banged up, but you got lucky. You don't have any broken bones or fractures, just severe bruising." The nurse answered for him.

"I wanna see." I announced. "I need to see what he did… and I really have to pee." I added, as an afterthought. Caroline laughed. I was thankful that she broke the silence and some of the tension.

"I'll help you to the bathroom." The nurse told me. I shook my head.

"No offense, but I don't know you and I really don't want you to touch me. Are these IVs really necessary? I can't possibly still be that dehydrated." I refused her offer. I know it's her job, but what Damon did is starting to come back and even though it wasn't nearly as bad as it could be, I'm not ready to have strangers touch me. She nodded and didn't press the issue.

"I can take out the IVs if you like." She offered. I nodded.

"Thank you." I told her, quietly. She did as I asked.

"Someone should help you to the bathroom. You haven't used your legs in a few days and you could fall." She cautioned me. I nodded.

"Alright," I agreed.

"Do you need anything for the pain?" She asked me. I wiggled around and realized that everything was hurting and I was sore.

"Can I eat something first?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Of course, I'll have something light brought up that will be easy on your stomach. The doctor will be in shortly." She excused herself.

"Bon, come on. I'll help you." Caroline offered. I nodded and let her and Elijah help me out of bed. Caroline walked with me to the bathroom and closed the door behind us. "Are you sure that you're ready for this?" She asked me. I shook my head. I sat down on the toilet and did my business. I washed my hands and looked over at Caroline, not even chancing a glance at the mirror. I'm terrified of the reflection that I will see looking back at me. I'm not ready.

"How bad is it, Care? Tell me the truth – please." I whispered. Her resolve snapped and her face broke. As soon as I saw her face crumble, I knew that I was better off not knowing.

"Bonnie, I thought you were dead, when Kol grabbed you. You were breathing so slowly and you looked so beaten up! I wanted to _**kill**_ Damon, for what he did to you. I can't believe someone would actually do something so nasty to someone – to you. What kind of person is even capable of doing something like that?! He's a disgusting excuse for a man, Bonnie! You could have died and I can't lose you!" Caroline broke down. I wrapped my arms around her and winced. I'm definitely feeling those bruises.

"You didn't lose me, Care. I'm right here." I promised her.

"Elijah almost killed him. Klaus, Matt and Tyler had to pull him off of Damon." She said through her sniffles.

"Was Damon arrested?" I asked her. She nodded and pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"He was. You don't have to testify. Some people saw him slip something in your drink. He has a history of harassing you and the dean gave her statement, too. All of us gave our statements and we told the police how we found you and him. We told them that Elijah was just defending himself, because Damon tried to jump him, when we broke into the room, to save you. He's out of your life for good, Bonnie." She explained. I let out a shaky breath of relief.

"Thank God," I breathed. At least that's one less thing to worry about. As soon as I'm healed, I won't have to worry about Damon Salvatore, ever again. I look forward to that day. I took a deep breath and faced the mirror.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked me. I nodded.

"I need to do this. I can't stand not knowing." I told her. She just nodded and laced her fingers through mine and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I took a deep breath and forced myself to look at my refection. I gasp and I felt tears burn my eyes. One of my eyes is puffy and swollen. My lip is cracked and the entire left side of my jaw is dark purple with bruising. I lifted up my arms and saw bruising on both of my wrists. I can make out finger imprints, from where he was holding me. I lifted my gown and saw my stomach and wished that I hadn't. My stomach is just one giant bruise. I don't remember him hitting me more than once there, but then again, I was really out of it. I touched forehead and felt the goose-egg from where I hit something when I fell. "I look terrible." I breathed. Caroline gave me a sympathetic look. I let my hospital gown fall back into place and we left the bathroom. I couldn't bring myself to meet Elijah's eyes. I settled back onto the bed with Caroline's help.

"I brought you some food, sweetie." The Nurse told me with a slight smile. I nodded in thanks.

"Can I change? I feel so naked in this." I said gesturing to the gown I was in.

"I don't see why not. Do you have anything to change into, dear?" She asked me.

"I brought you clothes." Caroline spoke up. I nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she beamed.

"I'd kill for a shower." I sighed.

"After the doctor has been in to check on you, you're more than welcome to shower in the bathroom." The nurse assured me.

"Thank you." I told her.

"The doctor should be here in just a moment." She excused herself.

"I'm just going to get some air. I'll be back in a few minutes, Bon." Caroline left, right behind her. I picked at the food and ate the jello. Elijah set a hand on mine and I jumped. The food slipped through my fingers and landed on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm a little shaken." I apologized. He crouched down in front of me.

"There is nothing to apologize for." He promised me. I could tell that he meant it. There is so much emotion that he's conveying with his eyes, that his words aren't saying.

"Thank you… for finding me." I whispered, trying not to cry.

"I will never let him hurt you, again, Bonnie. I promise you that. I give you my word." He vowed. I nodded and sniffled. A few stray tears fell down my cheeks.

"I told him that I just wanted you and he wouldn't listen. I didn't feel like myself, Elijah. I have no idea what he even gave me." I breathed. "You don't know how happy I was to see you and Caroline and Kol. I didn't know how I was going to get out of there. I felt so powerless and I never want to feel that way again. It's awful." I cried. He held me, gently, as I sobbed against him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bonnie. I swear to you that I will be by your side, for as long as you want me. I will everything I can to help you feel safe again." He swore. I nodded against him and clung to him, tighter. I heard voices outside of our room and it sounded suspiciously like Caroline telling the doctor that we needed some time and to come back in a few minutes.

"I don't want anyone but you, Elijah. I know that we both agreed to take it slow and I'm still okay with that, but I know deep down that I will never feel this way about anyone else. I can feel it in my gut and in my heart. You're my only, Elijah. There will never be anyone else. I need you to know that, after what happened." I poured my heart out to him. I couldn't help it, not with everything so fresh in my mind. I don't know how I would live with myself, if something was to happen and I never got the chance to tell him how I felt. That's one regret that I'm not willing to live with.

"Bonnie, I am a loyal man and I hope you trust me, when I say that I am devoted to you and I will never be unfaithful. You are unlike any woman that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You challenge me in ways that I never fathomed possible. Each day that I spend with you is new and I find myself enjoying it just a little bit more. I care very deeply for you and I doubt that will ever change. You make me happier than I have been in a very long time and I wish for nothing, but to make you just as happy." He confessed. I hiccupped and pulled away just enough to wipe off my face. I placed a soft kiss on his jaw and another on his lips. He returned the kiss, before backing off. I tried to steady my breathing.

"I want to spend my life with you." I breathed, just as the door opened and the doctor waltzed into the room. He walked over to us and began to check to see how I was doing. He gave me the okay to shower and I practically bolted to the bathroom.

"Bonnie," Elijah called softly, from outside the door.

"Yeah," I rasped, on the verge of another breakdown.

"Would you like help untying your gown?" He asked me, just as softly, as before.

"Please," I replied meekly. He opened the door and stepped inside with practiced ease. He tentatively untied the bows for me, as I held up the front.

"Is it alright if I stay and talk with you, while you shower?" He asked me. I nodded. He turned around, before I could ask him. I turned on the water and waited it for it to heat up, before dropping my gown and stepping inside.

"It's safe to turn around." I told him, over the soft spray of the water. The water pressure is terrible and I have the water on low. Any harder and the water would do more harm than good.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked me.

"Yes, but I don't want to rush into anything." I admitted, as I began to wash myself.

"I understand." He replied. Neither of us said anything for a while. "I have something for you." He finally said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"When I saw you lying on the hospital bed, I came to the same realization that you did, before your doctor interrupted us. I am aware that neither of us wishes to rush into anything, but I think that I have found a solution that would suit us both. I have no problems waiting for you, while you travel for your studies, Bonnie. I am proud of you. I have a promise ring for you, if you would like to accept it." He explained. He sounds so nervous.

"Are you serious?" I asked, as I moved the shower curtain, just enough to poke my head through. He stood up and walked over to me.

"I want to marry you someday and start a family with you, Bonnie. This ring symbolizes that promise. I promise to make that hope a reality, when we are ready, if you will have me." He asked me. Happy tears fell down my face.

"Elijah," my voice cracked, "of course, I will."

* * *

Recovery was a grueling effort. It wasn't so much the physical healing, as the psychological. Damon didn't rape me, but I was assaulted. It came way too close for comfort and I still have trouble dealing with it. I jump, when I'm home alone and I still can't go to parties. I haven't had a drop to drink, since that night.

Elijah has been incredibly patient this summer and I'm beyond nervous about leaving everyone. I'm traveling alone and I keep picturing worst case scenarios. I know that if I don't do this, that I'll regret it forever. I know that if I chicken out, that I'm letting Damon win and he will still have some sort of sick control over me and I can't have that. I need to do this for me.

* * *

I traveled around Europe made sure to take pictures of everything. I found out things that I could have never even imagined about their local lore. If you know where to look, evidence of magic is everywhere. You just know where to dig and what questions to ask.

I never get tired of learning. It's exhilarating and rewarding. I'm thankful that I'm able to do something for a living that I'm so passionate about. I almost have my first book finished and I have enough material for my next two. I get to go home soon. I miss home. I miss my friends. I miss my family. And I really miss Elijah.

* * *

"I can't believe you've already gotten your work published." Rebekah mused with a smile, as she took a drink of champagne. We're at a launch party for my book. It was my publisher's idea.

"It's really not a big deal, Beks." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut your mouth. Let me be proud of my sister-in-law to be!" She scolded me, playfully. I laughed. "I'm proud of you, Bonnie." She hugged me. I squeezed her back.

"We're not even engaged. You know that." I corrected her. She snorted.

"Please, it may not be official, but we all know it's going to happen. You're so perfect together, it's sickening. If my brother lets you slip through his fingers, I'll never forgive him. I've always wanted a sister, but I've been stuck with men all my life."

"Scaring her off, already, 'Bekah?" Klaus asked her. She made a face at him, kissed my cheek, and left.

"She's not scaring anyone." I assured him, taking a sip of my water.

"Good, we like you." Klaus told me, sincerely. "Elijah hates when we fawn over you and speak about your impending marriage. We all know it's going to happen. My brother just hasn't asked properly, yet. It's such a shame." Klaus said, loudly. I saw Elijah glaring at him, out of the corner of my eye, as he walked over to us. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my temple.

"We will get married, when we are ready, Niklaus, but not a moment before." He announced, loud enough for the people around us to hear. I was away for a little over a year. Neither of us is ready, not yet. He led me into the hallway and we enjoyed a few minutes of kissing and silence. "I am in love with you, Bonnie Bennett." He told me, softly, as he traced the side of my face with his thumb. I beamed up at him.

"I love _**you**_ , Elijah Mikaelson. I have for a long time, now." I whispered, before kissing him, again.

"It's about damn time." Kol mused from down the hall. I jumped and we broke apart.

"You owe my five bucks, brother." Rebekah told me. He frowned and coughed up the aforementioned money. She winked at me and then we were alone, again. I couldn't help but laugh. Of course they bet on us. I can't say that I'm surprised.

* * *

"You're seriously offering me a job teaching about the occult, history of witchcraft and supernatural lore?" I asked Dean Hamilton in disbelief. She nodded and studied my reaction. "Would I still be able to travel every so often, for my books?" I added. I've written five books so far, in the past seven years, since I graduated and I'm currently working on my sixth. The long distance has been hard, but Elijah promised to accompany me on my next to trip. His job is secure and he has more than enough vacation days saved.

"It would be an honor to have you teach at this university." She told me, warmly. I smiled at her.

"It would be a pleasure, but Professor Saltzman is already teaching occult classes here." I said, confused.

"We have always wanted to offer a wider selection of classes on the subject, especially since we are located in Salem, but we have only ever had one professor at a time. This would also allow Mr. Saltzman to take travels of his own and complete the books that he has started on the subject." She explained.

"So, I wouldn't be stepping on anyone's toes?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Then, I accept."

"Perfect, when would you like to start?" She asked me.

"The fall semester would work really well with my schedule." I told her, honestly.

"Then it's settled. Congratulations." She smiled and I showed myself out. I couldn't wait to tell Elijah the good news. I went by his office and saw him grading some assignments. It's crazy how much things have changed. There are some bad memories here, but now the good memories outweigh them. Elijah and are living with each other and have been for the past couple of years. It's nice. In a lot of ways, it already feels like we're married; we just haven't made anything official.

"Guess who the newest professor here is!" I sang, as I walked into his office. He beamed as he looked up at me. He put down his pen and walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug, lifted me off of my feet and spun me around. I giggled, as I held onto him.

"Congratulations, Miss Bennett," he breathed. I smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

"Everything has to be perfect." Elijah told me, as I fussed over Christmas dinner in the kitchen. I sighed and made a face at him.

"It takes time, Elijah. You can't rush perfection. What's with you, today? We've had our families over for the holidays, before. You've never been like this." I pried.

"I may be a bit nervous." He admitted.

"You rarely get nervous." I said, putting my oven mitts down on the counter. I turned to face him and wiped my hands on my apron.

"I've done this before." He replied, cryptically.

"You've never done what before?" I echoed. He leaned in and kissed me with a surprisingly urgency. I kissed him back with just as much fervor. He pulled away and kissed my temple. He pulled something out of his pocket and dropped down to his knee. "Elijah," I whispered. "Oh, my God."

"Bonnie, I have known that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, after the first month that we started dating. I was a fool not to realize it, before that unfortunate night. I know that neither of us wanted to rush things and I am thankful that we didn't. I would never have gotten to know you as well as I do, if we had. You are the most incredible woman that I have ever met. Every inch of you captivates me. You are caring and selfless and perfect for me. I would be honored to be your husband. Will you marry me?" He proposed. I nodded, feverishly. He slipped the engagement ring onto my finger. I stared at it, before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him with everything I could muster. I tackled him to the floor and we fell in a pile of flour, but it didn't matter, because this moment is perfect.

"Yes, yes, a million times, yes!" I told him, as I broke apart for air.

"She said yes!" Everyone chorused from outside the kitchen. We both laughed and I lost myself in his captivating eyes. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and I touched my forehead to his. I rubbed my nose against his, before peppering his mouth his kisses.

"How soon can we get married?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"As soon as you like," he replied. I smiled.

"I think that we've both waited long enough. I want to be your wife. We've been together for ten years, Elijah. I'm ready. I've never wanted anything as much as I want this."

* * *

I smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in my dress for the thousandth time. I would have been okay just going to the court house, but Rebekah and Caroline weren't having any of that. We agreed on a small, intimate ceremony at a church. I don't care what I'm wearing or what the décor looks like. I'm just ready to spend the rest of my life as Mrs. Mikaelson, with my soon-to-be husband. Nothing would make me happier.

I pulled my veil over my face and walked out to the chapel. I trembled as I father walked me down the aisle and gave me away. I couldn't concentrate on anything, but Elijah. I felt a few stray tears trickle down my face. I wiped them away. He was beaming at me and it was impossible not to smile back. I barely heard any of the vows.

"I do." I said, softly. Elijah's eyes shone with emotion and my heart warmed more than I thought was possible.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Klaus announced. He's an ordained minister and none of us were as surprised as he had hoped we would be.

Elijah pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I melted into my husband and laced my arms behind his neck, molding us even closer together. When we didn't pull away and Elijah slipped his tongue into my mouth, cheers and catcalls filled the church. We pulled away, breathlessly and laughed. I feel elated. Today was perfect. This is perfect.

* * *

I sobbed as I got the news at the doctor's office. I'm infertile. It's impossible for me to bear children. Elijah and I have been trying for two years and it just hasn't been happening, at least now we know why. Elijah held me in his arms and let me cry.

"There are options." Our doctor told us. "Your eggs are in great shape, Bonnie, but your uterus is a different story. It's highly likely that you will be able to conceive with the help of a surrogate." He explained. I tried to compose myself and I mopped my face.

"Is that what you would suggest?" Elijah asked him, clearly the calm one in this situation. The doctor nodded. "Then, that's what we will do." He said, looking at me, for my opinion. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I'm heartbroken. I wanted to feel that connection to my child, during pregnancy, but as long as we're still able to have children, then this can't be all bad.

* * *

After the doctor explained the procedures to us, Elijah called Rebekah and invited her over to dinner, just the three of us. We both agreed that we want her to be our surrogate. Neither of us can think of anyone better. I love Caroline, but she's not ready to have a baby or go through pregnancy. She and Klaus are always travelling and partying. I don't want to ask her to give up her lifestyle for us. I couldn't do that.

"Hey Nik, what's the occasion?" She asked, as she took a seat at the table. We ordered take-out, because neither of us felt up to cooking.

"We received some troubling news today." Elijah told her. Her face fell.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked us.

"I can't conceive children." I answered for both of us. I explained everything that the doctor had told us.

"Oh, my God. Is there anything that I can do?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I know that it's a lot to ask, Beks, but we would really like you to be our surrogate." I told her, gently. She smiled so big, that I thought it was going to split her face in half.

"Of course, I will! I hope you know that I expect to be his or her godmother. I can't wait to tell my niece or nephew what 'Lijah was like, growing up with Auntie Beks." She agreed without hesitating.

"You can think it over. You don't have to decide right now." I assured her. She shook her head, still smiling.

"No, I won't change my mind. Let me do this for you, please."

* * *

It took three tries for Rebekah to finally get pregnant. But when she did, we were all overjoyed. I went maternity shopping with her and she helped us decorate the nursery. I can't ever remember feeling this happy or this thankful. I'm going to be a mom. It's something that I've always wanted, but only recently realized. I think that Elijah and I will be good parents. Our children will never be unloved.

* * *

"It's time." Rebekah grunted. We jumped into action and started loading the car with everything we needed. We made it to the hospital in record timing. Elijah, Matt and I went into the delivery room with her. Matt has been handling everything like a champ. He's everything a husband should be for her.

The delivery took a couple of hours, but we got lucky and didn't have any complications. We got to hold our baby girl and she's perfect. I started crying when I saw her beautiful, little face.

"She's really ours." Elijah breathed. "We're parents. I'm a father." He wiped away a tear that had escaped his eye and he touched her soft face. "What should we name our daughter?" He asked me.

"Our daughter?" I echoed. "I'm a mother. We did it, Elijah. Rebekah helped us and we did it. We're parents." I couldn't wrap my head around the miracle of our baby. She's healthy and perfect. "We should name her Grace." I decided. "The grace of God gave her to us and that's what it should be."

"It's perfect." Rebekah agreed. "Can I hold my goddaughter?" She requested. I nodded and sniffled, before handing her over.

"Who's going to be the godfather?" Matt asked us.

"Actually, we were hoping that you would be." Elijah told him. Matt grinned.

"I'd be honored."

* * *

"Mommy, can you tell me how you and Daddy met? Uncle Kol told me that Daddy was too silly for his family, so they made him live in the circus and then you came and saw Daddy and rescued him. Is that true?" Grace asked me. I laughed and Elijah glared at Kol, who just held up his hands, innocently.

"I can't help it, if you look like a clown, brother." Kol teased.

"I don't think Uncle Kol is a very good influence on you, Grace." Elijah sighed.

"But Daddy, he's my favorite!" Grace cried.

"I thought I was your favorite, sweetheart." Klaus reminded her. She grinned at him sheepishly and nodded.

"Five year-olds can never make up their minds." I shrugged. Everyone laughed at that.

"Mommy, is it true?" Grace asked me. I nodded. She gasped and Kol snickered.

"No, baby girl, it's not true. I met Daddy when I was in my last year of college." I told her.

"You went to college, but I thought college was hard?" She pressed. I nodded.

"It was hard, but I liked it. Your Daddy saved me from a mean man and we started dating each other." I explained.

"And then I was born?" She pressed.

"No, angel, you were born much later." Elijah told her. She climbed onto his lap.

"Will you tell me about how I was born?"

"Of course, baby girl," I smiled at her. Rebekah and I shared a smile, as Grace settled in for the story. I still can't believe I was blessed with such a beautiful little girl, a wonderful husband, and an unbelievable family. And to think, it all started with Damon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Review?


End file.
